1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a low-cost receiver for processing signals from a wireless communication link to provide location services.
2. Information
Mobile communication devices, such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and/or the like, typically communicate with one or more base stations in a cellular network according to one or more wireless communication protocols. In some implementations, such a mobile communication device may also have the capability to communicate with other devices over shorter wireless communication links using different wireless communication protocols such as, for example, protocols used in a wireless LAN (WLAN) (e.g., versions of IEEE Std. 802.11) and/or protocols used in a wireless personal area network (WPAN) (e.g., versions of IEEE Std. 802.15 such as Bluetooth, ultra wideband or ZigBee). Including capabilities for communicating according to multiple communication protocols typically adds cost to manufacture of mobile communication devices.